


make her say "ooh"

by BELDR0P



Series: that one pornshop!au starring naruto and sasuke [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Nipple Play, POV Second Person, Rimming, at one point im p sure i forgot naruto didnt use lube, naruto and sasuke do it in a back parking lot, what is lube, what more could u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELDR0P/pseuds/BELDR0P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>naruto and sasuke disagree about a project, naruto plows sasuke into the dirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	make her say "ooh"

**Author's Note:**

> how do u tag and welcome to the party    
>  have some naruto/sasuke bc i felt it in my bones
> 
>  
> 
> also wow apparently have a thing for guys being told they have tits/cunts/pussies

He's such a fucking bastard. Does he think you want to spend your free time with him? You didn't ask for this bullshit assignment and you definitely didn't ask him to be your partner. You have better shit to do, like run Jiraiya's shitty porn shop.

And he has the fucking nerve to act as though it's all your fault. Where the hell does he get off, huh?

(at least your hair doesn't look like a duck's butt)

Ok, maybe you're a little wound up today because nothing went right this morning. You ran out of ramen and cereal just wasn't the same. You were late to open the shop, which sucks but you can get past that. The real kicker was Sasuke texting you about the stupid fucking project and how maybe you should take a step back and leave it in his capable fucking hands. Obviously you're too stupid to handle it so obviously you need to just let it the fuck go.

You haven't even looked at your phone since you got that little gem of a message though you're definitely tempted to complain to Kiba. It was just such bullshit. Did he think you were making your way through college without fucking doing anything? Well fuck him. Fuck him and the uppity fucking horse he rode in on.

The rest of your day is spent in an angry kind of haze and you spend a ridiculous amount of time mumbling insults under your breath. It isn't your fault though, alright. You just want to teach that asshole a fucking lesson is all. The kind of lesson that involves driving your fist into his face.

(or your dick into his mouth)

That's a thought, right? Your dick in his mouth. At least he'd shut the fuck up. He'd probably still look up at you like you're the dirt beneath his knees. He's such a fucking princess. Probably expects silk fucking sheets and pillows for his precious knees. Fuck, what you wouldn't give to shove those knees deep into the dirt, mess him up.

You sigh, drop your head into your hands. This is not the fucking time. Fuck knows the prissy little bitch wouldn't give you two looks if he didn't have to. Ugh, such bullshit.

////

"Fuck you! I didn't ask for this bullshit! You wanna handle it by yourself? Fuck that. Suck it the fuck up. It's my fucking grade too."

"As if I'd leave my grade in your hands, idiot. You can barely walk through a door, let alone actually get things done. Get lost."

"I'm so sick of your shit, Sasuke. Can't get anything done, huh?" You shove, hard, at his chest. "Fuck you." You shove again and his fist catches you across the face. Everything is automatic from there.

By the time you both hit the ground, there's blood on your knuckles and in your mouth. He's snarling at you as you curl your fist in his hair and thank fuck your workday ends so late. He spits in your face, digs a knee into your abdomen. Your fingers tighten in his hair and you hit him, open-handed, across his left cheek. He looks shocked, confused by the switch from punches to slaps. It doesn't last long. He's quick to try and get his other knee up in an attempt to get you off.

(get it? get you off? it's funnier in person)

You huff and shove your body down between his legs. His teeth snap at you and your shocked laugh catches both of you off guard.

He snarls, spits out "what the fuck is so funny" and you yank his head back. No point in going for his mouth. You don't really want to lose your tongue. Instead you shove your face into his neck and bite down.

He freezes up and you would bet money he stopped breathing. It takes a couple moments before he's back in the game, spitting and snarling and saying "get the fuck off me asshole fuck you" one of his hands coming up to get you across the face again.

You're grinning into his neck and his shoulder and your free hand catches his fist this time. Fuck, you wish you had more hands. You want to shove his shirt up and sink your teeth into his nipples. They're probably pretty and pink, he's so fucking pale.

"Hey hey, Sasuke. I was wondering what you'd look like on your knees the other day, thought you'd probably be a prissy bitch about it. Thought about plugging you up with my cum, wondered if you'd let me train you up." Even as you're saying it you can feel your breath coming a bit harsher. Sasuke is completely silent beneath you, no longer struggling. "Wanna bite your nipples, baby. Hope they're as pink as I think they are. It's cool if they aren't, you're just so fucking pale."

Sasuke's fingers twitch in your hand and you're tempted to pull your face out of his neck, see if he's as pink as you think he is.

It's so quiet, just laying there. Rocks are probably digging into Sasuke's back but he doesn't even try to bitch. It's getting you a little fired up, really. You're hesitant but you release his fist, bring that hand down to the bottom of his shirt and pull up. He doesn't stop you and you sit up to straddle his thighs.

Pink is dusted across his cheeks and you can't say you're surprised. That isn't even the best part. The best part are just how pink his nipples are. Fuck, had you hoped for it but you thought maybe they wouldn't be pink (regardless of what you've heard about mouths and nipples).

Your mouth waters and you can't help but lean down, flick the tip of your tongue. He sucks in a breath and you nip at the flesh. It’s━liberating, almost. You never thought you’d be here, your teeth pressed to his tits.

(tits, fuck, sounds so much better, dirtier, than nipples ever could)

The fingers of your left hand are pressed carefully to his belly while the fingers of your right play with the button of his pants. Fuck, you just feel so━ready. His hips shift closer as you press your hand to his fly. He’s hard and that shouldn’t be a surprise but it is.

(and it’s such a relief)

You suck and lick and switch because one shouldn’t receive more than the other. When they’re both sensitive and spit-slick and swollen, you sit up and look him over. He doesn’t so much as shiver and you want to laugh. Instead, you talk. You’ve always been good at that.

“God, babe, your tits are so sweet. I could spend all day playin’ with them. Would you like that?” Your left hand shifts up to thumb at one as you talk because you really could spend all day just like this. You’ve been fantasizing about these babies for so long that you’re kind of surprised you could be bothered to come up for air.

Sasuke doesn’t say a damn word and you’re definitely not surprised this time. You try to maintain eye-contact even as you lean back down to take one in your mouth. Fucking delicious. You suck hard as you come up, let it pop out of your mouth and take it back in again. Your thumb is still making small circles around the neglected one and you wonder if the anticipation will get to him.

You can feel the rise and fall of his chest, track how fast he’s breathing and how hard. Your right hand is still pressed to his fly and you start up small circular movements. His breath stutters and you switch tits. (Just thinking the word gets you hotter.)

His mouth drops open, like it’s too much to breathe through his nose, and you experience a silent victory. Fuck knows you’ve spent so much fucking time trying to get him to react. You wonder if, when it gets good enough, he’ll get slutty. That’s always been a thing you’ve wanted though you never put any stake in it.

Sasuke’s so uptight it wouldn’t be a surprise to find out he tries to hold onto his stoicism throughout sex. Fuckin’ disappointing but not a surprise.

It starts looking up a bit when he spreads his legs, shifts his hips higher. He gasps when you release his tit from your mouth and you catch his fingers twitching in your peripheral. Your fingers curl around his button, pop it and slowly pull at the zipper.

He growls and you laugh.

“No rush, babe. No rush.”

(except you’re both outside and it may be late but that doesn’t mean it’s suddenly a ghost town)

(at least it’s a back lot)

Pulling his pants down is a treat in itself. You completely bypass his dick though, go straight to flipping him onto his stomach and pulling his hips back and up. Sasuke grunts, digs his fingers into the gravel, but doesn’t fight. (You think he should.)

It feels like your fucking birthday.

He’s all spread and pink and you have one hand on either ass cheek and, fuck, this is the greatest feeling. You want your mouth and your fingers and your dick there, fuck. Instead, you gather saliva in your mouth and let it stretch onto and into his hole. You watch him tighten up and you kind of wish you were in the shop instead of just outside it.

You’re feeling pretty tempted to shove a fake dick in there before yours. But, fuck, whatever, you’ll make do.

It’s no hassle at all to swipe your tongue across his hole, no hassle to suck and lick at the rim. He groans into the dirt and it cheers you on, makes you push your tongue as deep as you can get it. You can hear his fingers scratch against the rocks and dirt and your hands tighten on his ass cheeks.

Fuck, you could do this all day. You could do him all day, all night.

There’s saliva on your chin and cheeks when you pull back. His hole is shiny with spit and you press your thumb against it, feel it flutter. Sasuke’s legs shift further apart and it’s another victory. You think about it, think about taking the time to grab some lube, to make this ride a little smoother but━fuck that.

Sasuke would probably haul ass as soon as you let him go, the fucking coward. (Or hit you hard enough to see stars, it was a toss up.)

You grin into his lower back as you press your thumb inside. It’s so━soft and hot and fuck.

(This isn’t your first time having sex but it just feels so surreal.)

He grunts into the gravel, the line of his back tense. You press harder and slowly draw back, switch to your middle and ring finger. It's too tight and too fast and you laugh, press your free hand to his belly.

You start off fast, pistoning in and out as Sasuke buries his face in his arms. You whisper into his ear, ask if it's good enough, fast enough, for him. You ask if this is too dirty, if he wanted some fancy sheets, if he _wants_ to be dirty. He never answers, throws out growls and a memorable "fuck you" that sounded too much like a moan to hold any real threat.

Three fingers has him panting and trembling, knees sliding in the gravel. You talk some more, ask how you didn't know he was such a slut, if he spent his nights shoving fake dicks up his cunt. At one point he starts gasping out half-answers and groans, digging the toes of his shoes into the dirt.

Your hand shakes when you go for your wallet. It hurts, how hard you are. Frustration makes you pull your fingers from him, tearing the wallet open and shoving one end of the condom packet in your mouth. Hands free, you scrabble at the button and zipper of your jeans, relief hitting when your boxers are shoved out of the way.

It's a quick process, tossing the wrapper and unrolling the condom over your dick. Sasuke hasn't moved, breathing hard into the ground, sweat pooled in the small of his back. There's no ceremony or questions as you push inside and you rest there for a moment, satisfied with yourself and how the day was ending. But━

" _Move_." You huff a laugh, fold a hand tight around his hip, the other at the base of his neck. You can feel him swallow, adam's apple bobbing against your hand. Fuck, it feels _so good_ to move. Every squelch makes you hotter, makes you push harder.

Mouth pressed tight to his ear, you mutter about how tight and wet his cunt is, how good it feels, ask him how it feels, if it feels good, if this is the best fuck he's ever had. He rolls his hips back against yours, digs his fingers into your forearm. He pants between thrusts, the air pushed out of him when you press in.

His other hand works his dick and you want to tell him to stop, you want to tell him to come without it, that you bet his pussy would feel _so much better_ without. You swallow it back, fuck harder. You come first and you can't even feel bad about it, sweaty and so fucking proud of yourself. He shudders around your dick, comes on his hand and chest and ground.

Long minutes later, you grin and press your forehead to the back of his neck, say "wanna go again?"


End file.
